night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Version 0.26.00
What's in the build? * Mary Corruption Scenes * Samantha Re-renders * Samantha Poly Content * Samantha Negative Interaction (Anal Option) * Samantha Nympho Addition (2 more cheerleader routes) $30 Patron Contributions: * New Mischief Action-Modeling (Sandra) * Additional Mischief Actions-Panty Raid (Mary, Chelsea) * Stephanie Poly Content * Positive Alignment Task (Kelly) * New Mechanic - Reputation * New Reputation Action (Lunch with Cheerleaders) What's it mean? Mary Corruption Scenes: Self Explanatory Samantha Re-renders: All of the renders that involved Samantha in the old Biology Room have been redone, and look much much better :) Samantha Poly Content: Self Explanatory Samantha Negative Interaction (Anal Option): Self Explanatory Samantha Nympho Addition (2 more cheerleader routes): The final part of Samantha's Nympho chain involved the cheerleaders. With a new version of Mary, I needed to redo those images, and I added on to the scene as well, now that Mary is becoming more intractable. New Mischief Action-Modeling(Sandra): Negative Alignment Billy can now pull shenanigans in the Liberal Arts wing. Sandra is the first victim :P Additional Mischief Actions-Panty Raid(Mary, Chelsea): Like all the girls that came before, Mary and Chelsea have been added to the roster of girls that seem to lose their clothes at gym. Stephanie Poly Content: Self Explanatory Positive Alignment Task (Kelly): If you have done enough crime fighting (either through the neighborhood watch, the rank 3 school job, or from NCHDL missions, and you have a 60+ alignment, Kelly may approach you asking for help. New Mechanic- Reputation: As a reward for performing good deeds (see above) you can now earn "Reputation" with specific groups. Reputation acts like a style boost but only for members that you have reputation with. The first reputation introduced is "Cheerleaders". So once you have reputation with the cheerleaders, using the gossip action between Mary, Kelly, or Samantha will net you more influence. New Reputation Action (Lunch with Cheerleaders): With a sufficient amount of reputation (2), you can now socialize during lunch with specifically the cheerleaders, which means rather than getting random favor boosts among all school characters like the normal socialize action, you are guaranteed to boost the cheerleaders favor, and get a small amount of global influence as well. Popularity has it's perks. ;) Important notes: First off, just as a reminder, $30 Patron content is available to everyone. I'm just noting that these additions are added to the game thanks to the $30 crowd. None of the content in my game is locked behind a paywall, outside of public builds, patreon builds, and test builds. All $30 content is first added to the test builds, while it's being tested, and bug fixed and whatnot, then when there's enough content for a version update, those test builds become patreon builds, and then a month later they become public builds. I still get questions about this...There is no pay-walled content. Secondly, more positive alignment actions are on the way along with more reputation groups. I'll also be messing with the UI to track influence and reputation better in the future. Right now... I just want to see the system in action, and get feedback. Finally, 0.30.00 will have a hard reset. This has to be done every once in a while, when the update system I have that allows you play from build to build with your old saves gets too long in the tooth. I haven't done one of these since 0.15.00 and it's getting close to time for me to do another. I like giving everyone as much of an early heads up as I can. You will not be able to carry saves from 0.29.00 to 0.30.00. You have been warned ^_^ Hotfixes * '''0.26.01 '''This hotfix should resolve issues with the nympho scenes not triggering, along with an image error involved with Samantha. * '''0.26.02 '''Ok this time, i think I've fixed the poly content and nympho trigger issues :P * '''0.26.03 '''This resolves a few issues with the new positive alignment quest blocking other events from triggering. It also resolves a visual issue with Samantha's new coercion scene. Category:Version